leagueoflegendsfandomcom_cs-20200214-history
V4.8
Ahoj summoneři, tato aktualizace je poměrně střídmá. V současnosti máme plné ruce práce s několika většími projekty, a jelikož chceme mít jistotu, že se budou ubírat správným směrem, musíme jim věnovat spoustu času a pozornosti. Průběžně vás o nich budeme informovat. Nejvýraznější změnou prošla v rámci aktualizace 4.8 Soraka, o které jsme už dříve uvedli, že je v sólových lajnách až příliš silná. Podrobnosti ohledně tohoto tématu najdete níže; v zásadě jde o to, že neustále vyhledáváme šampiony, kteří v lajnách neposkytují dostatek příležitostí k interakcím a nemají žádné smysluplné slabiny (a ještě než začnete poukazovat na Nidalee které se tento problém projevuje i mimo lajnovou fázi nebo LeBlanc, můžeme vás ujistit, že na nich se už také pracuje). Jelikož je tato aktualizace poměrně poklidná, rozhodli jsme se využít tuto příležitost k „modernizaci“ několika šampionů prostřednictvím nenápadných, avšak velice hodnotných úprav (buffy pro Blitze, super). Nejedná se ovšem o žádnou dlouhodobou strategii, ve které bychom chtěli pokračovat i do budoucna, jelikož tomu brání celá řada problémů ze strany herního designu. Jedná-li se o šampiony, kteří jsou objektivně vzato silní, ale nemají na současném soutěžním poli jasnou identitu, přílišné „hrabání se v nich“ by mohlo odstartovat negativní řetězovou reakci, ze které by se mohl vynořit někdo (nebo něco) bez jasných slabin a naprosto válcovat všechny ostatní. Ne, že by něco takového hrozilo v případě malého snížení náročnosti na manu, ale League of Legends se vyvíjí a mění tak rychle, že i takovéhle drobnosti musíme mít stále pod kontrolou. Na závěr dodejme, že jsme provedli několik změn u Twisted Treeline, jež se týkají věží a džungle. Patříte-li mezi fanoušky této mapy, nezapomeňte si před zařazením do fronty prostudovat informace o provedených úpravách! A poznámka na úplný závěr: Jak jsme uvedli u předchozí aktualizace, pracujeme na patchování souborů pro nový zvukový engine. Chris „Pwyff“ Tom Hlavní Zkoumali jsme několik případů, kdy u věží docházelo k chybnému výběru cílů. Tyto změny by měly většinu problémů řešit. *Šampioni se nyní útoků věže nezbaví tím, že se zamaskují nebo použijí vyvolávačovo kouzlo Skok *Útoků věže se lze nyní zbavit pouze tím, že daný šampion odejde z jejího dostřelu, zemře nebo jeho stav neumožňuje jej zaměřit (např. Zhonya, Elisin Rappel nebo Vladův pool). Team Builder *Výhry a prohry se nyní započítávají mezi výhry a prohry z normálních zápasů. *Kapitáni nyní mohou povolit pozvaným přátelům, aby mohli zvát další hráče. Obchod Nové skiny: * Blade Queen * River Spirit Šampióni ; Jelikož populární pomocní šampioni poskytují kromě výhledu na bojiště a základní palebné síly také další dodatečné funkce, potřeboval Blitzcrank trochu poladit, aby s nimi dokázal držet krok. Blitz už dobře využitelné schopnosti má (vyvážené dlouhými cooldowny), takže díky snížení nároků na manu by měl být schopen naservírovat Amumua vašemu týmu o něco častěji. * (Q) cena many snížena na 100 z 120. * ® cena many snížena na 100 z 150. ; Tuto změnu jsme měli v plánu už delší dobu, protože nás hrozně mrzelo, jak byl Cho vždycky smutný, když mu jídlo odskočilo pryč přímo před tlamou. Když tedy nashromáždí 6 stupňů Hostiny, bude se její dosah de facto krýt s dosahem útoků. Ňam ňam ňam ňam ňam ňam ňam ňam! * ® dosah zvýšen na 175 z 150 a doba sesílání snížena na 0,25 sekundy z 0,5. ; Kha'Zix je nyní silný na všech úrovních, ale když jsme tuhle chybku objevili, dospěli jsme k názoru, že bychom to měli dát do pořádku – a to i za cenu, že mu tím poskytneme mírný buff. Z dlouhodobého hlediska i nadále zvažujeme úpravy, které by Kha'Zixovi umožňovaly být i nadále účinným zabijákem, ovšem bez možnosti vymanit se z většiny situací hrubou silou. * (E) byla opravena chyba, kvůli které měla schopnost delší cooldown než Leap (z 24/22/20/18/16 sekund na 22/20/18/16/14). ; Uvědomujeme si, že vysoce pohybliví mágové jsou nyní na soutěžním poli velice cenění, ale buffováním Malze navzdory jeho identitě bychom odsunuli do pozadí jeho roli mága a otevřeli dveře jiným způsobům experimentování s rolemi. Úprava ceny Nether Grasp tak, aby odpovídala ostatním ultimátkám s dlouhou přebíjecí dobou, ovšem Malzovi nemůže uškodit, tak jsme na to nakonec kývli. * ® cena many snížena na 100 z 150. ; * (Q) byla opravena chyba, kvůli které mohlo Vodní vězení přerušit některé schopnosti, jež mají být imunní vůči omezujícím účinkům (např. Jarvanův Cataclysm, Malphitův Unstoppable Force). ; V poslední aktualizaci jsme provedli funkční změnu u Pantheona, kterou jsme ovšem zapomněli zdokumentovat (promiňte!). Před touto úpravou způsoboval Pantheonův Grand Skyfall poškození 0,5 sekundy poté, co vizuálně dopadl na zem, což působilo nekonzistentně (a také dost divně). Z vizuálního hlediska je matoucí, že Pantheon může omráčit protivníky dřív, než dopadne, takže jsme k této změně přikročili kvůli lepšímu vyjasnění a také s ohledem na jeho sílu. Bereme ovšem v potaz množství vašich připomínek, že to ztěžuje (či přímo znemožňuje) efektivní využívání Pantheonova Grand Skyfall, v rámci této aktualizace tedy budeme bedlivě sledovat, jak si povede. * ® Pantheon již nemůže sesílat kouzla, dokud nepřistane. Animace nyní více odpovídá poškození. Doba, která uplyne od zobrazení protivníkova indikátoru po způsobení poškození, se nijak nemění, ale vizuálně nyní Pantheon dopadne o 0,5 sekundy později. ; * (Q) byla opravena chyba, kvůli které se Arctic Assault sice zastavil při střetnutí s opravdu velkými nepřátelskými šampiony, ale již je nevyhodil do vzduchu (k tomu docházelo například u Cho'Gatha se 6 stupni Feastu, Zaca se spoustou bonusových životů, velkých šampionů ovlivněných Luluiným Wild Growth a šampionů nehlídajících si správnou životosprávu apod.). ; Soračino chování v sólových lajnách je dost otravné – prostě jen odhazuje protivníky Starcallem a svou bezplatnou schopností Infuse jim znemožňuje adekvátně na to reagovat. Soraka by měla být do sólové lajny brána jako šampion, který dokáže vytrvale podporovat svůj tým, ne kvůli způsobování vysokého magického poškození Starcallem. * (Q) poškození zmenšeno z 60/95/130/165/200 na 40/65/90/115/140. Pokud Starcall zasáhne nepřítele, cooldown Astral Blessing se zkrátí z 5/6,25/7,5/8,75/10 % na 5/8/11/14/17 %. * (E) při seslání na nepřítele stojí na všech úrovních 50 many. ; * (E) pokud Udyr někoho omráčí, zobrazí se mu ukazatel, díky kterému zjistí, za jak dlouho bude moci daný cíl omráčit znovu. Twisted Treeline a Crystal Scar ; *Nový pasivní efekt nyní odhaluje pasti. Twisted Treelines Pro superbijce, kteří mají hromadí brnění a vrhají se vpřed, aby tělem kryli své slabší protivníky, nepředstavují současné věže v Twisted Treelines dostatečně velkou hrozbu. Tato samotná oprava to sice možná nevyřeší, ale je to alespoň první krok v naší snaze udělat z věží rozumnou bezpečnou zónu pro hráče z prohrávajícího týmu. Také posilujeme obranné atributy věží pro případ obléhání – i nadále je možné věže postupně „oďobávat“ před zahájením hlavního útoku, ale říkali jsme si, že by nebylo od věci, kdyby vydržely o něco déle. *Nové bonusové poškození ze základních útoků věží bylo zvýšeno o 10 % (nyní je stejné jako u věží ve Summoner's Riftu). *Pasivní schopnost „Rozehřívání “Heating Up“ nyní zvyšuje poškození věže z 20 % na 25 % za výstřel a načítá se až do celkové výše 75% z 60%. *Věže přicházejí o 75 armor / magic resistance místo 150 pokud jsou poblíž nepřátelští minioni. Vzhledem k nízkému základnímu zdraví nebyly původní tábory v džungli Twisted Treelines v pozdějších fázích dostatečně nebezpečné, takže džunglovat mohl bez problémů každý s trochu větším útočným poškozením (nebo s Ravenous Hydra, jak tomu bylo ve 120 % případů). Dopady této změny budeme bedlivě monitorovat, protože nechceme, aby se džungleři cítili přehnaně zranitelní, ovšem s ohledem na nedávné buffy pro podporu džunglování v pozdějších fázích hry jsme dospěli k názoru, že je na místě vyvážit rizika s náročností daného úkolu. *ZDRAVÍ VELKÉHO GOLEMA zvýšeno z 850 na 1250. *ZDRAVÍ MALÉHO GOLEMA sníženo z 550 na 500. *ZDRAVÍ VELKÉHO VLKA zvýšeno z 650 na 1150. *ZDRAVÍ MALÉHO VLKA sníženo z 430 na 400. *ZDRAVÍ VELKÉHO PŘÍZRAKU zvýšeno z 550 na 1000. *ZDRAVÍ MALÉHO PŘÍZRAKU sníženo z 380 na 350. de:V4.8 en:V4.8 es:V4.8 fr:V4.8 pl:V4.8